


Troublemaker

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Stone Sour
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Cheating, Drug Use, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey and Joel have finally found a guitarist for their band.</p><p>But will everything go as easily as they expect it to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Search is Over

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 1995 (until stated otherwise). Eventually Jim/Corey.
> 
> Title credit to Olly Murs.

Finally out on the search for a new guitarist, Corey and Joel had high hopes, despite how many guitarists they had already gone through: they knew there would be someone perfect out there. They just needed to find him, or her. They had heard about a guy who played at a near-by bar and they were more than willing to go, it meant they could have something to drink too.

They took the small trek there, discussing what they would do if the man was good enough to be in the band. Eventually the two men reached the bar, they went inside and took a seat; Corey noticed someone setting up and he smiled to himself, wondering if that was the guy who would be playing.

"Corey, what do you want to drink?"

The singer looked to Joel and smiled, "Just a beer. What are you having?"

"Probably the same," Joel smiled softly, he had noticed the man setting up on stage and was just as curious as Corey, "Think that's him?"

"Maybe..." Corey turned back to the stage, chuckling a little when he noticed the man trying to untangle some wires; he thought it was really cute how he seemed to give up for a moment and just shook the wires around, "Fucking adorable." He kept his voice low, so only Joel could hear him.

"Don't start that already," Joel rolled his eyes, the barman finally walked over to them and he was happy to know he could quench his thirst soon, "Oh, I got a question." Corey turned back around, smiling when he saw the barman stood there.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"We heard someone plays guitar here and he's pretty good; what's his name?"

"James Root, he's up there now," He hinted to the stage, "Now, what can I get you?"

"Two beers, thanks." The barman nodded to Joel, immediately setting to his job and they soon had two opened bottles of beers in front of them.

"What did you mean anyway: "Don't start that already"?"

"You know what I mean." Joel took a sip from his beer.

"No," Corey frowned, "I was simply stating that it's cute how he got annoyed for a moment but then focused again."

"And, you're not thinking about fucking this one, are you?" Joel lowered his voice, he knew that people around here didn't mind if someone was gay or bisexual, but Corey was still slightly in the closet, only his friends and family knew that he liked men as well as women.

"I don't know. We haven't even met him," Corey sighed and took a sip from his own beer, "I want to get to know him first before I think about things like that."

"Wow, your moral changed a little then? What's different?"

"I dunno. Stop making me sound like a whore," Corey shook his head, "The others were different because I knew about their sexuality and they wanted it to happen just as much as I did, besides, we knew most of them...Well, enough to ask for help," He looked over to the stage and the tall-man sat down and strummed a few cords, "There's just something about him that seems special and I want to know him."

"That's because you are," Joel sniggered and took a gulp from his beer, "But I guess you are right," He looked over too and smiled at the sight of the man warming his hands up a little, "We'll see. Did you hear what the barman said?"

Corey nodded, "James Root...I hope he's good, and sticks around this time."

"Me too." The two payed attention when James started playing a song, Corey couldn't help but smile at the choice the man had made; he noticed the microphone and wondered if he was going to sing too.

The song built up, and James opened his mouth, letting the lyrics for the song easily flow out; Corey almost fell off his stool and Joel choked on beer, "That's unfair." Corey whispered, shaking his head and correcting himself.

"Fuck, he's amazing!" Joey wiped his mouth, turning his attention to the stage and watching the guitarist; James' eyes were closed, his hands busy with his guitar, and his mouth moving as he sung the words, "We need him Corey."

"I know!" Corey nodded, he hadn't took his eyes of James since the man had started and Corey didn't regret looking, the man was absolutely amazing: his voice and his playing. The song soon drew to an end, everyone cheered and clapped for James, he opened his eyes, said a quick thank you then got off the stage.

"Corey?" Joel rose an eyebrow, wondering why Corey was hopping off his stool.

"Come on, don't you wanna snatch him up?"

"Oh yeah," He quickly finished his beer and slid off his stool; he followed Corey around the bar and they found James putting his guitar away, "Excuse us."

James looked up at the two and smiled softly, "Can I help?"

"You were amazing up there," Corey grinned, "Uhm, we heard about you from a friend. We're looking for a new guitarist for our band, would you be interested?"

"Oh yeah," James nodded, "I'm Jim." He put his hand out.

"Corey Taylor," Corey shook Jim's hand, "The barman told us you were called James Root."

"I prefer Jim though." The tall man chuckled.

"Joel Ekman," Joel then shook the guitarist's hand, "I play drums. This big mouth is the singer."

"Hey!" Corey furrowed his eyebrows and glared at Joel.

Jim finished putting his guitar away and stood up, "So uhm, when do you want me?"

Corey thought for a moment, he hadn't actually planned that out yet and shrugged, "Do you have a phone?

"Yeah."

The singer smiled and took his address book and a pen out, "Write your number in," He handed it to Jim and watched as the man wrote his number in, "Oh, we have a bassist called Shawn, he couldn't make it today, unfortunately. But, I think he'll like you."

Jim smiled and handed the book and pen back, "I hope so."

"Hey James!"

Jim turned to his left and grinned, "Hey Adam, did you like my performance?"

"Like? I fucking loved it babe," Adam smiled and hugged Jim when he got close enough, Jim immediately returned the embrace, "Friends?"

"I just met them, they offered me a place in their band," Jim looked to Corey and Joel, he frowned when he noticed the looks on their faces, "Uh, it's not gonna be a problem right? That I'm not straight."

Corey laughed, "Nah, I'm bisexual. Shawn won't mind either."

"I don't care," Joel shrugged, "Just came as a shock."

Jim nodded and the couple broke their embrace, "Well, it was nice meeting you. We gotta go now."

"It was nice meeting you too. I'll call to tell you when we need you."

"Alright." Jim waved.

"Bye," Joel waved too, Corey just nodded and the couple left hand in hand, "Can't fuck him now."

"Whatever Joel." Corey huffed and walked back over to the bar, wanting to immerse himself in alcohol.

 

* * * *

Jim yawned and rolled over, he smiled at the sight of his boyfriend being awake; he brushed a hand over the man's cheek and Adam grinned, "Was it good baby?"

"Mh, fantastic as always."

"I need the toilet," Jim shuffled out of bed, "I love you." He leaned down and placed a small kiss on Adam's forehead.

"I love you too," Adam smiled, a yawn then escaping his lips, "Hey Jim, your wallet was missing, did someone take it?"

"Shit, I probably left it at the bar," Jim rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I'll go back after I've pissed."

"Alright. You going home, after that?"

"Yup."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Jim sighed, "We need a place." He pulled on his boxers then disappeared to the bathroom.

Adam rolled over and breathed in Jim's lingering scent, he knew his boyfriend was right: they hated the time they had apart but it was so hard to find a good house around here and then, he didn't want Jim around all the time anyway, he found it hard enough to hide the fact that he was seeing someone else with Jim not living with him, he knew it would just be worse if they moved together. He did love Jim but he couldn't help himself, he wished that he was faithful.

Jim walked back into the room, he smiled at Adam and pulled on his clothes, "I'll see you at the weekend." He leaned over and placed another kiss on Adam's head, the man turned and leaned up, placing a soft kiss on Jim's lips then pulling back and smiling brightly.

"See ya'." Adam laid back down; Jim smiled more, he picked up his keys and phone then left to go back to the bar.

It didn't take Jim too long to walk back to the bar, he noticed the barman hinting him over and Jim walked there, smiling slightly, "Remembered you left it?"

"Adam noticed it was gone," Jim laughed, the barman handed it back and tutted when the toilet door swung open; Corey stumbled out and Jim rose an eyebrow, "Still here?"

"He's been putting them back like nothing else."

"Fuck. I'm gonna help him," Jim sighed, "Thanks for this." He slipped his wallet away then headed over to Corey and held him up; the singer looked up at Jim, he was almost a complete blur in Corey's eyes and he shook his head.

"Y-you! -uck. A-away."

"What? Oh shush, I'm gonna have to take you to mine, I can't understand you," Corey moved but Jim growled and held him close, "You're not drinking anymore! I'm gonna get you sober." He furrowed his eyebrows and pretty much dragged Corey outside; the singer muttering half words under his breath, Jim just ignored him, unable to understand anything Corey was saying.

He took the singer to his apartment, it was a struggle and Jim took longer than he had expected to; he was glad he lived on the ground floor and didn't have to try get Corey up the stairs with him. He held the vocalist up and opened the door, he rolled his eyes and carried Corey inside, the shorter man's eyes were drooping now; Jim carefully laid Corey on his sofa then went and closed up his door, making sure to lock it.

When Jim got back into the room, Corey's eyes were closed and snores left him, the taller merely shook his head then grabbed a blanket from the cupboard and draped it over Corey's sleeping form. He brushed his hair back then went into his bedroom, immediately stripping to his boxers and getting under his covers; he had to wonder why Corey had done that to himself but it wasn't his business to pry and he shook his thoughts off, letting his eyes close and soon drifting off to sleep.

* * * *

Corey woke with a soft groan, he rubbed his face and shook his head; Jim heard the man and poked his head into the living room, "Corey?" The singer moved and slowly sat up, he opened his eyes and blinked at the sight of Jim, "You need some aspirin?" Corey just nodded, confused to how he ended up in Jim's house; the tall man smiled softly then disappeared back into his kitchen.

The singer decided to move, he pulled away the blanket and carefully stood up; his head was aching and he wished he hadn't drank so much, "Jim..." He walked into the man's kitchen and blinked at the sight of him in just boxers, "Your boyfriend around?"

"We don't live together yet," Jim carefully stirred the drink he had made for Corey, he walked over to the shorter and handed him the cup, "I'll get you some aspirin, go sit down."

"Uh, what happened?" Corey took a small sip of the coffee, sighing at how good it tasted.

"The barman said that you just kept putting drinks back. I saw you and since you were just mumbling shit, I brought you here because it would be pretty hard to find your house," Jim shrugged, "I went back because I forgot my wallet, go put your feet up! You must be still dazed and I don't want you collapsing."

Corey nodded a little, being careful since his head ached so much; he shuffled through to Jim's living room and sat down, "This is nice."

"Probably gonna move out, Adam and I just need to find somewhere good for us both," Jim walked into his bathroom and found out the pack of aspirin for Corey, "It's hard to get somewhere...Gotta think about rent and such, y'know?" He popped two out then put the pack away, grabbed the tablets and headed back into the living room; he handed the tablets to Corey and sat down, "You want some breakfast?"

"Why did you help me?"

"You barely know me and you already want me in your band. I just wanted to help you out too. I've been trying to look for another band to get into, since I left my last one."

Corey nodded, he sipped his coffee and decided it was okay; he quickly swallowed down the pills then took another sip, wanting the awful taste to be gone, "You didn't have to. Like you said: you barely know me."

"I like helping people anyway...Y'know, it's how me and Adam met, he works at a library and I went there one day, I was just looking around and I saw him struggling to get a book on the shelf, he had this shitty little stand that didn't help him at all. Since I'm tall, I just walked over and helped him out, I didn't even know his name at the time," Jim laughed, "I'm just a naturally helpful person, y'know?"

"Ah right," Corey nodded, "So, how long have you two been together?"

"Almost two years, we've been wanting to live together for ages but it is just so hard to get a good house and then..."

"Yeah...I understand," The vocalist smiled to Jim, "It took a while for me to find somewhere good. Thanks for this," He hinted to the coffee and took another sip, "You said something about food?"

"Oh yeah!" Jim stood up, "Do you just want some cereal? I need to go shopping today, not much in."

"Yeah, that's fine, don't wanna steal all your food." Corey laughed, Jim smiled then disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving Corey to just drink his cup of coffee in silence. The vocalist didn't really mind the silence; he could help but think about Jim, the man hadn't yet dressed and Corey thought Jim looked amazing being almost naked, he knew he shouldn't be thinking that when Jim had a boyfriend.

The taller man didn't take too long to appear again, he set the bowl on the table and smiled to Corey, "I'm gonna go get dressed."

"Aren't you eating?" Corey finished his coffee and put the cup down on the table.

"Already have," Jim nodded, "Y'know, you can put the t.v on, if you want."

"Thanks." Corey smiled and Jim just shrugged then headed into his bedroom to get dressed; he realized he probably should have done it but then he didn't know when exactly Corey was going to wake up and it was his apartment. While Jim set to getting some clothes on, Corey had put the T.v on, turning down the volume a little while his head was still hurting, he happily ate the cereal Jim made him and he was curious as to what exactly the man bought; he remembered Jim saying that he needed to do shopping and he wondered if it would be okay to tag along.

Jim eventually settled on a pair of black jeans and a red and white checkered shirt; he walked back out into his living room and joined Corey on the sofa, happily sitting back and just watching what the vocalist had put on, "So, are you okay, besides the headache?"

"Hm, yeah," Corey nodded, finishing up the cereal then sitting back, "So, you said you gotta go shopping? I need stuff too, can I come along?"

"Uh, sure," Jim smiled softly, "I kinda figured that you'd wanna go home to get changed."

"Shit, you're right, I probably stink."

Jim laughed at that, "We could still go, if you wanna stop at your place before we go to the store, that's fine with me. I kinda wanna get to know you, since we're gonna be in a band together."

"That sounds good, I'd definitely like to know about you," Corey nodded, "When should we leave?"

"Hm, right now seems okay," Jim stood up and grabbed Corey's bowl and mug, "I'll just go wash these then I gotta get my shoes on."

"Alright." Corey grinned, Jim smiled again and headed into his kitchen. He quickly washed up then dried the things and put them away, he walked through the living room then went and grabbed his wallet and keys from his bedroom.

Jim soon walked back into the living room, he switched off the T.v then hinted for Corey to get up, "You'll have to gimme your address," He pulled his shoes on, "Since I'll be using my car."

"Alright, I'll tell you when we're buckled up."

"Okay, come on then." Corey got up and followed Jim, the tall man pulled his shoes and jacket on then opened the door for them, he let Corey out first then followed: making sure to lock his door behind them. He directed them over to his car, unlocked it and hinted for Corey to get into the passenger seat while he got into the drivers seat.

"So, where are we?"

"I gotta a little map," Jim put they key in the ignition, he then took his map out the glove compartment and handed it to Corey, "You should be able to find it."

"You're not from around here, huh?" Corey opened up the map, "Where are we?"

"Here," Jim pointed to his street, "Nah, Las Vegas...But then I've lived here for a few years but I'm still rubbish with directions, besides, I have no idea where you live!"

"Yeah, where exactly?" Corey found his road, it wasn't too far away and he smiled, "This is where we gotta go," He showed Jim and the man nodded, "I'll direct you."

"Thanks," Jim smiled, "I'm from Nevada," He started up the car and took off out the parking lot, "My parents moved here a few years ago."

"Ah right," Corey smiled too, "Uh, how old are you?"

"Twenty-three, but it's my birthday in October so..." Jim grinned, "You?"

"Twenty-one, it's mine in December. Go left," Jim took the turn and Corey smiled more, "Oh, thinking about that, when you wrote your number down..."

"Oh yeah, I'm left handed."

"Right..." Corey nodded, "And turn that way," He chuckled a little and Jim laughed, taking the right turn, "But you play right handed."

"I do. Always have, since I taught myself how to play. Dunno why, just feels a little more natural."

"I gotcha', you know, you're a pretty awesome singer too."

"I bet you sound better than me."

"Pft, no. Go right here," Jim took the turn, "You'll hear soon enough anyway!"

"I can't wait."

"One more, left," Jim took the turn and Corey looked out for his house, "Ah, here!" Jim parked the car and Corey unbuckled himself, happily getting out, "You coming?"

"I don't wanna intrude."

Corey threw the map at Jim and the man frowned, making Corey laugh, "I stayed at yours for the full night! It's only for...Half an hour tops, I promise."

"Fine..." Jim put his map away and shut off his car; he took the keys, unbuckled then got out and locked up. Corey smiled and led the taller-man to his house; he let them in then closed the door behind them, "This is nice."

"I know, just sit in the living room, you can go make a drink if you want. I shouldn't be too long."

"Alright," Jim smiled and Corey headed upstairs, the guitarist went into the living room and sat down, happily turning on the T.v and just sitting back. He wondered if Corey had someone, it seemed like a pretty spacey house; Jim thought it would be much too empty and lonely if Corey lived here by himself.

He shook his head, realizing that Corey just might like space, even if he had a girlfriend, or a boyfriend. That thought made him remember Adam, a house like this would be alright for them both, he wished he could get somewhere good; he shook off his thoughts, paying attention to the T.v while he waited for Corey.

Corey finished up dressing, he brushed his teeth then headed downstairs and smiled to Jim when he reached the man, "Going then?" Jim stood up and switched the T.v off.

"Of course," Corey grinned, "Let's go!"

* * *

Finally done with shopping, Jim finally got home and happily set to putting his things away, once everything was done, he headed out again; deciding to pay his boyfriend a visit for a few hours. He decided to jump into his car, since the weather looked bad; he drove there, feeling completely happy that he would be able to talk to Adam about looking for a house over the weekend.

He really wanted to make such an important leap and he knew that Adam wanted to take it too. Jim finally reached his boyfriend's apartment complex, just as the rain slowly started to fall; he got out of his car and locked it up then headed up, deciding to take the stairs.

As he climbed up, he felt even more giddy knowing he would see Adam in a matter of minutes; he quickly reached the third floor and walked down to his boyfriends room, he took his spare key out and unlocked the door, knowing that Adam closed it up fully when it was late.

Jim swung the door open, a bright smile on his face...That was until he spotted his boyfriend on the sofa, not alone: with someone else... _Inside_ someone else, his smile dropped and his eyes watered. He felt so stupid for believing in Adam, he quickly slammed the door shut, not wanting to see, or hear, any more.

He fled the complex, instantly getting his car open and jumping in then driving off, his eyes hazed over with tears. He felt hurt, betrayed and humiliated. Jim had trusted Adam with every fiber of his being, the man had knew what Jim had been through with exes, and Jim couldn't understand why Adam would do this to him.

Jim took the route home as quick as he could, being careful with the weather and the road; he just wanted to melt away in the rain, he didn't have anyone and he felt completely alone, angry and hurt, he wished he had someone else to turn to...


	2. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim finds solace in Corey.

Corey was just getting comfortable on his sofa after a nice shower, there was a knock at his door and he sighed-heavily; dragging himself up, he trudged to the door and opened it up, gasping when he saw Jim there, completely soaked and with tears running down his cheeks.

"Shit, what're you doing?!" Corey grabbed the taller man and pulled him inside; he closed and locked the door, taking a good look over Jim, "Are you crazy? You could have crashed in that."

Jim sniffled and shook his head, he wasn't bothered about the consequences: he had started heading home but he changed direction and came to Corey's instead, not wanting to be alone, "A-Adam, fucked someone else." He wanted to dry his tears up, but couldn't since his coat was completely wet.

"Jesus Christ..." Corey rubbed his face, "Come on, you need to get outta those before you get a cold," He gently took Jim's arm and led him upstairs, "I haven't got anything that'll fit you. You can take a bath: to get clean and warm, I'll stick your clothes in the dryer."

"Okay," Jim sniffed again, "Thank you Corey..."

"It's alright. We can talk after. I'll make you some hot chocolate too." Jim nodded and went into Corey's bathroom; he shut the door over and got out of his clothes, immediately turning the water on and putting the plug in the bath. He opened the door a little and handed his wet clothing to Corey.

The vocalist took them and gave Jim a soft smile before heading back downstairs; he felt a little bad for Jim and he had to wonder why Adam would cheat on a man like that. He shook off his thoughts and set to drying Jim's clothes so the man could be comfortable.

* * * *

When Jim was done in the bath, he wrapped a towel around his waist and peeked out of the bathroom, smiling when he saw his clothes piled up; he grabbed them then took them into the room, quickly getting dried then pulling his clothes on, he headed downstairs and found Corey in the kitchen.

"Oh hey," Corey smiled to Jim, "Feel a little better?"

"Just a bit," Jim smiled softly, "What are you doing?"

"Making hot chocolate. You can have one too," Corey nodded and Jim's smile grew a little, "Jim, what happened?"

"When we were done, I put my stuff away and then headed to Adam's apartment, just to see him y'know. I got up there and I knew he'd have the door locked with it being late, I used my spare key..." Jim took a breath, "He was fucking some guy on his couch! I've sat there...How could he do this?!"

"Hey, hey," Corey walked over to Jim and pulled him into a hug, "I dunno. He's an asshole, I barely know you but I can tell you're a good person: you didn't deserve that. What're you gonna do...?"

"I gotta break up with him...I feel so pathetic. Two years I've been with him and he just-" Jim cut himself off with a sigh.

"Right. You need to be at home, more comfortable. I think you need something stronger than hot chocolate. I haven't got anything, so we could stop off at a store or go to the bar?"

"I got stuff at home," Jim offered, "Why haven't you...?"

"You've seen how I get. If it's at your apartment then you can stop me, alright?"

"Yeah sure." Jim grinned; they headed out, glad that the rain was almost gone, a few drops leaving the sky now. Corey locked up his house and jumped into Jim's car with him, ready to make his new friend feel a little better about what had happened.

 

**(The Morning)**

Corey was up before Jim, a little giddy from the night-before; he had slipped out of the taller-man's bed and went into the kitchen, happy with making them both breakfast. Unable to stop his thoughts about Jim, he couldn't believe what had happened and he hoped that it wasn't a mistake.

He had grown accustomed to Jim even though they barely knew each other, but then he was quick at making attachments; he shook off his thoughts and focused on making the food. Meanwhile, Jim had finally awoke and got out of bed, still feeling a little tired along with having an urge to relieve himself.

The tall-man padded out of his room, smiling softly when he spotted Corey in his kitchen; he ignored the vocalist for now and went into his bathroom, intent on getting his bladder empty. Once he was done, he washed his hands and headed through to the kitchen, tentatively wrapping Corey up in his arms, "Mornin'."

"Hey there, I'm making food."

"I can see that," Jim smiled again, "Corey about what hap-" He sighed when his doorbell rang.

Corey moved and smiled kindly up at Jim, he tip-toed then placed a small kiss on his cheek, "I'll get it, keep an eye on this," Jim nodded, reluctantly letting Corey go, the vocalist then wandered off and answered the front door, "Can I help?"

"I wanna see Jim."

The singer looked up, having not bothered to even check who was there, he glared at Adam and shook his head, "Nope sorry," He went to shut the door but Adam stopped him, "Hey, fuck off. He doesn't need scum like you!"

"And you're better?" Adam hissed, earning another glare from Corey, "Just let me see him, it's none of your business. You barely know him!"

Corey growled, Jim had turned the heat on his stove down and walked over to Corey; placing a hand on the shorter-man's shoulder, he squeezed softly as if telling him it would be okay. Corey sighed and walked back to the kitchen, intent on finishing their breakfast, "What do you want Adam?"

"I wanna see you. Apologize for what happened," Adam sighed, "It was a stupid drunken mistake. I'm so sorry Jim. I love you so much and I'm a complete ass...Please forgive me."

Jim softened a little, he still loved Adam regardless of what he saw, "It's okay. I love you too," He smiled softly and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Adam's cheek, "Why don't you come over tonight? You're gonna be late for work."

"Yeah. I'll do that, you guys practicing today?"

"Yup." Jim smiled and so did Adam, he gave Jim a soft kiss then headed off; the taller-man sighed and went back inside, shutting his door behind him. Corey had overheard what Jim said and he couldn't ignore the sick feeling he got in the pit of his stomach, he finished up their food then took a small breath, needing to calm himself for a moment.

"Hey Jim, it's done," Jim padded back to the kitchen and looked apologetically at Corey, "It's alright...I understand that you love him. And he's right, I still barely know you," Corey shrugged and hinted to a plate of food, having not bothered with himself, "I'll have to get home after getting dressed."

"Why?" Jim walked over and grabbed the plate, "You haven't-"

"Gotta get clean clothes...Need to meet the guys, set up for practice."

"Corey, I'm sorry."

"No," Corey shook his head, "I'm sorry for you Jim, how you can just forgive him like that. 'A drunken mistake', geez that's an overused excuse, believe me. I'm no angel, I've done things you'd never dream of, I'm not proud of most of it, not at my age. I'm still a little fucked up, but I'm working hard, I can spot a shitty excuse when I see one. He's taking you for a ride and fucking loving every second of it."

Jim just stared in disbelief unable to respond, Corey gave the man a small smile and walked into Jim's bedroom: wanting to get dressed so he could go home. The guitarist blinked and put his plate down, Corey's words running through his mind; he had to wonder if Adam was lying, the man had admitting to cheating on someone before.

He knew he'd have to talk to Adam later, clear things and make sure that it was just a stupid mistake, not a cover up: he didn't actually want to lose Adam but then his time with Corey was amazing. Jim couldn't forget how the shorter-man's flesh felt against his own, or just how Corey's moans sounded; a shudder ran down Jim's spine and he took a small breath, trying to clear his mind a little.

Corey walked back through and saw Jim with his eyes closed, he headed over, tip-toed then pressed a kiss to the side of Jim's mouth, "Last night was good." He pulled away and walked out before Jim could respond.

The tall-man was left alone with his thoughts and he couldn't shake Corey out of them, he knew he'd have to talk to Adam now, he felt a little guilty: he hadn't actually broke up with the younger-man.

_Shit._

That meant Jim was no better: he had slept with Corey and he had enjoyed it...More than anything. They weren't fully drunk, they knew what they were doing and now, Jim hated himself. He couldn't hate Corey, the man was absolutely perfect in his eyes...He knew he shouldn't think that: he loved Adam but there was just something enticing about Corey. Jim took another breath and opened his eyes. He really needed to talk to Adam now.

 

* * * *

The day passed quickly: practice had gone well and now everyone had gone home for some rest. Jim was stuck in his car, waiting for traffic to move, unable to keep Corey off his mind; he'd almost been staring during practice, managing to catch himself and look away before it got to that point. He couldn't distract his eyes for too long, he'd end up looking at Corey again and get lost in the way the man sung.

He didn't know why and he couldn't understand it; he bit his lip, his hands tightening on the wheel a little. Jim knew he didn't want to go home, he didn't want to face Adam just to know that whatever the man said would be a lie; he wasn't going on what Corey had told him. But the fact that, after the vocalist had gone, he had headed over to Adam's and let himself in once again: he snooped around a little, when he was about to leave, the other guy appeared from Adam's bedroom.

The guitarist had stopped himself from snapping too much, it seemed like the other guy was completely shocked to see Jim there; they talked and Jim found out that Adam had been seeing this other man for eight months. At first, Jim couldn't actually believe what he heard but it had sunk in and now he felt even worse than he had when he caught the two fucking.

Jim knew it was wrong to still feel something for Adam: the man had cheated on him, had an affair with someone else for eight months...He didn't think he could ever forgive that. He smiled a little when the traffic moved, yet again, instead of going home: he took the turning for Corey's house, intent on speaking to the singer and keeping away from Adam.

~ ~ ~ ~

Corey sulked on his couch, cuddling himself up and wishing he had someone else to turn to; he hated how much Jim had grown on him in just a couple of days. Corey sighed when his doorbell rang, he dragged himself up and to his door; he opened it up and blinked at the sight of Jim.

The guitarist smiled shyly, hoping that Corey wouldn't be annoyed by his presence. The vocalist returned the small smile, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I thought you were gonna fix things with your boyfriend."

"Yeah well," Jim shook his head, "Something came to light."

"Ah," Corey moved aside, "Come on in," Jim walked in then Corey closed his door, then looking up at Jim, "Was I right?"

"Yes," The tall-man sighed, "After you left, I went there...Just to see y'know, if he was lying and that other guy was still there. He said eight months, Adam's been lying to me for **eight months**. I told the guy who I was, he seemed shocked and a little angry."

"Adam will be losing out then. Is that all you wanted?"

"There was something else. It's annoying my brain."

Corey nodded, "Alright. I'm gonna guess it's for me to hear."

"Well..." Jim shrugged, "It's strange, dunno how to say it really." Corey just blinked; he wondered if it was about why Jim had looked at him so much today, if it was something about what happened the night before. He sighed softly and padded into his living room, a little worried that Jim was going to tell him that it was a mistake and they should be friends: they barely knew each other and they'd had sex.

Jim followed Corey, his teeth clenching down on the inside of his lip: he knew he needed to say something, he just didn't know how to word it without sounding cheesy or needy. Even though he had only met Corey a couple of days ago, he could tell that the man was a little upset from his body language and Jim had to wonder _why_ , "It's okay you know. I understand how it is. Uh, you don't have to stay, you probably still need to talk to Adam, right? Make sure he knows things are over or...Forgive him if you trust him not to do this again."

"Oh..." Jim broke a little, he knew Corey had no idea about what he wanted to say; he took a subtle breath and moved closer to Corey, "I'm not gonna forgive him. I'm no better."

Corey turned around at that, a little shocked by how close Jim was: he kept his composure though and shook his head, "No. You are better."

"I slept with you. I hadn't even ended my relationship with him."

"You were angry, upset and fuelled by alcohol," Corey shrugged, trying not to give anything away: like how he wanted Jim again. The guitarist just about held in a sigh when he heard that, he looked into Corey's eyes and the singer flashed a small smile, "It's okay. You can go now, unless you need something else?"

"Actually, yeah I do." Jim nodded.

Corey rose an eyebrow, "What? It's best if you just say what you want to then you can get home and...Do whatever with Adam. Kick him if you need to, I doubt that other guy will stick around so he's gonna be screwed anyway," Jim closed his eyes and Corey frowned, "Look, why don't you just go? You seem tired. We can talk tomorrow, if you want."

Jim opened his eyes up again and sighed, "I don't want to wait."

"Well you're taking your time to say what you want to. Don't hold back, I don't care what comes out your mouth." For some reason, that sent a spark through Jim's body; he held in a shrug, then pulled Corey into his arms, leaned down and pushed their lips together.

The vocalist was a little bewildered by the kiss, he melted into the man's lips though: feeling content and filling with want again. He returned the kiss, eager to have Jim just a little closer; Jim smiled softly and deepened the kiss, gently brushing his tongue across Corey's bottom lip. Corey happily opened up, his eyes closing automatically when Jim's tongue slid into his mouth; he gripped onto the guitarist's shirt as the man's tongue roamed.

Jim lapped away at every inch he could get into: he wanted to savour Corey's taste. The singer pushed his own tongue against Jim's, the tall-man giving way and letting Corey roam his mouth; when he was sure that Corey's tongue had explored enough, he wrapped the anatomy's together and pressed closer to Corey.

They were both completely lost in the kiss, their lungs burning for oxygen as their tongues played; Corey gave up and pulled away, panting desperately for the air they needed, one of Jim's hands slid down and cupped Corey's ass. Corey's eyes flew open at the touch, his eyes questioning Jim, "I was gonna say, it couldn't have been the alcohol," His other hand went to Corey's cheek and he gently brushed his thumb against the flesh, "Because I was having thoughts about you, after you'd gone...I wanted you back. Then I remembered Adam, that's why I went there: I wanted to prove that you were right because I realized that I didn't want him back anyway."

"You want me...?"

"Yes," Jim nodded, "I know it's wrong, we still barely know each other...We've only just met."

"No. I want you too," Corey sighed softly, "I said that because I was angry that you still wanted Adam, after what he had done...After what _we_ had done. I thought it was wrong, because he had done something that hurt you...I remembered that I'm like that, I've never been able to hold down a relationship because I've ended up cheating, I never got forgiven but you were just gonna forgive him. It hurt me."

"You said you're trying though, to get better? That's enough. I don't hate Adam though, I love...I've loved him for so long, yeah I'm hurting and I **want** to hate him for what he did, but I can't...It doesn't matter anyway, it's over."

"That's right, I want to change but it's hard, I'm still dependent on alcohol," Corey sighed again, "You just gotta tell him huh?"

"Obviously."

"Does that mean you're going?"

"Maybe in the morning," Jim kissed Corey again; the vocalist happily responded, glad to know that Jim didn't want Adam any more. Their mouths parted at the same time and their tongues met: immediately rubbing and twisting together, creating as much friction as they could, holding their lips together until their minds began to blur. Jim broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to Corey's, "If it's okay." He spoke, even though he was still breathless.

"Yes," Corey nodded, he moved and took Jim's hand, "C'mon," He led the guitarist through his house, locking the door then heading upstairs and into his bedroom; he pulled Jim into another kiss, it was only short this time but neither one cared about it, "Are you comfortable here?"

"Very," Jim held Corey close, one of his hands sliding down to the singer's ass, "I like being with you Cor."

"I like being with you too," Corey smiled softly, his eyes closing when Jim massaged his ass; he pressed himself closer to the guitarist, his arousal spiking from the mere touch. Jim smirked softly, he leaned down more and kissed Corey's neck a few times, "Maybe we should sit." The vocalist just about muttered those words, completely taken by his want for Jim.

"Lay down for me?" Corey nodded at Jim's words, his eyes opening up again. They pulled away, slowly stripping each other of their clothing: until they were left in their boxers, they then climbed onto the bed together. Corey laid down as Jim asked; the guitarist leaned over and pressed his lips to Corey's neck again, softly sucking on the flesh and getting a moan from the singer.

Corey slid his hands down Jim's body, feeling his flesh before slipping them into the man's boxers and wrapping his fingers around Jim's cock; he gave him a soft tug, causing the guitarist to let out his own moan, Corey then slowly stroked the man's length, wanting him hard so they could be one again.

Jim nipped Corey's neck, his hand going to Corey's cock and massaging the appendage through the shorter-man's boxers; the vocalist let out another moan, his hand moving quicker as he felt his own and Jim's cock twitching in anticipation. Jim also let another moan slip passed his lips: feeling exactly what Corey could, he pressed himself to the singer and gently bit his neck, nibbling softly so he left a mark.

Corey gasped, a louder moan leaving his lips, his cock perking up from how Jim's teeth felt against his flesh; he gave Jim's growing cock a rough tug and the taller grunted softly. Jim pulled away from Corey's neck and pressed a soft kiss to his lips; Corey happily indulged in Jim's lips, his fingers still working at the man's length, finally pulling away when he felt the appendage completely harden.

Jim pulled back more, his fingers instantly hooking into Corey's boxers and easily pulling them off once the singer had rose his hips; Corey soon helped dispose of Jim's boxers then he pulled the guitarist close, silently begging for him to be inside him. The taller-man understood Corey's silent plea, he took his cock in hand and pressed the crown to Corey's entrance; slowly pushing inside and drinking in the moan Corey let go.

Corey gripped onto Jim's back, finally feeling the guitarist settle; Corey sighed happily when those long arms wrapped around his body, he kept his lover close, subconsciously burying his face into Jim's neck. Jim kissed Corey's forehead then slowly started moving, steadily getting a good pace up and causing both of them to moan softly; the guitarist pushed himself deeper and Corey's head tipped back, a small gasp leaving his lips along with a moan.

Corey moved his hips to Jim's thrusts: creating a better rhythm between them. The guitarist quickened the pace a little and their moans became slightly louder, both getting completely lost in their movements; Corey let out another gasp as Jim's cock got closer to his prostate, he shifted himself and cried out when his prostate was hit.

Jim quickened his thrusts more, moaning with Corey's louder ones: he loved the response he got off the singer each time he managed to hit Corey's sweet-spot. Corey dug his nails into Jim's flesh, his eyes closing as the pleasure washed over him; the guitarist's own moans became louder, shocks of pleasure hitting his core.

Corey groaned softly as Jim's cock hit his prostate with each thrust: his back arching as his climax bubbled away, he could feel the sweat forming on his skin, the air around them heating up as they moved together. The bed creaked quietly under them, their noises and uneven breathing filled the dense air; both of them had their eyes closed now, lost in their pleasure and their movements.

Jim hissed softly as Corey's nails scratched at his back, he lifted the singer a little and pushed himself further, groaning softly as Corey's noises became a mixture of cries and moans of pleasure; the singer felt completely taken by his desire, his cock leaking already, the pleasure almost too much for him to bear. Corey could feel Jim's pre-cum slipping into his body and he was glad that the guitarist was clearly just as overwhelmed as he was; he moaned louder when those long fingers wrapped around his length and began pumping him to their movements.

The air around them was completely hot now, both their bodies sweating as they moved together: they were both surprised to be close to release already, but the pleasure coursing through them was more than they both expected. Corey gasped out, his body arching more as Jim's cock continued to hit his prostate, he was wavering on the edge now; his stomach heating up as his climax rose to the surface.

The guitarist groaned louder as he felt Corey's walls twitching around his length, he pumped the vocalist quicker: hoping to get Corey to release. Corey's mouth dropped open in a half-scream, half-loud moan as his climax wracked his body, his muscles contracting around Jim's cock and his body shuddering as he came over their lower bodies; the tall-man thrust himself once more and released inside Corey, a loud groan leaving his lips as he was milked dry.

They moved together a little more, riding out their high as much as they could; they slowly settled, half-collapsing into each other as they panted for breath, their limbs still exhausted from their sex. Corey shifted, a whimper leaving his lips as Jim then moved and carefully withdrew his softening cock; the guitarist kissed Corey's neck as he settled beside him, his hands resting around the vocalist's body and keeping him close.

Corey happily snuggled in Jim's embrace, far too tired to move much, happy enough to let his breathing return to normal; the tall-man was doing the same, his shallow breath hitting the ends of Corey's damp-hair. Eventually, their breathing caught up, they opened their eyes and smiled to each other, reluctantly moving under the covers but soon cuddling together again: they were still a little lost in their dying-high.

They shared a soft kiss then their eyes closed again, both feeling completely drained; they slowly drifted off, happy to rest up for the day that awaited them.


	3. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim makes a decision: will he regret it?

When morning came, Jim woke first: alerted by the need to empty his bladder, once he was done, he joined Corey again, happily pulling the man close and laying a soft kiss on his head. The singer woke from the movements and he looked up at Jim, a small smile gracing his lips, "Where'd you go?"

"Toilet. Sorry for waking you."

"Don't be. Have to get up at some point," Corey kissed Jim's chin, "Tell me some more about yourself."

"Like what?"

"Birthday, full name; bisexual or gay, whatever." Corey shrugged.

Jim smiled, "Okay. October 2nd, 1971. My full name is James Donald Root, and I'm bisexual."

"Aww cute name!" Corey chuckled, "Your birthday isn't too far from mine!"

"You gotta say yours too then."

"Alright," Corey sat up a little and Jim did too, quickly pulling Corey close again, "Corey Todd Taylor. My birthday is December 3rd, 1973."

"Oh, you really aren't much younger than me."

"Did you think I was younger than that?"

"Maybe...I dunno, what you said yesterday. I kinda figured you couldn't be too young, maybe twenty? I was only a year off."

"Almost two!"

"Yeah," Jim grinned and kissed Corey's cheek, "Anything else?"

"Hmm...I dunno right now. Maybe I should tell you about me though, so you don't regret this."

"I wouldn't. But if you want to, I don't mind listening."

"I think it's best anyway," Corey nodded, shifting a little so he could look at Jim, "There's quite a lot so it may take some time," He then took a small breath, "It all started when I was younger, my step-dad was abusive, I did everything to stay away from him. My mom wouldn't have it though, thought he was an angel...People got me hooked on alcohol, smoking and drugs. Even though I was only eleven when I lost my virginity, I didn't really do much. When parties got involved, I became a sex addict too, fucked any girl would have me. I stayed with my grandma as much as I could, she was a saint, helped Barbi out too. That's my younger sister. I got mixed up in a lot of trouble...I was beaten by a few people. I got raped when I was younger. I dropped out of school, almost overdosed, twice. I'm a complete fuck-up."

"No," Jim hugged Corey close, "Most of that isn't your fault, don't say that, I think you're good Corey, just a little broken."

"Really? I'm glad you don't hate me. I was quite bad."

"Yeah, but everyone has past. It doesn't matter now, not if you're trying to get over it all."

"I am," Corey smiled, "Being with you...I haven't took any drugs, I drank a little."

"I guess I'm a good influence?"

"Obviously," The two shared a kiss, Jim smiling softly when Corey pressed their foreheads together, "So, are you actually gonna dump your boyfriend today?"

"Yeah, should go soon. I mean, he's not working until this afternoon but I don't want to miss him. Gonna give him an ear-full."

"I hope you do. Wanna get a shower with me? Then you can go."

"Haha, that doesn't make much sense Corey. But I'd love to." Corey just chuckled, the two finally moving and getting out of bed, Jim walked around and took Corey's hand, allowing the shorter man to then lead them to the bathroom.

* * *

Once they were done and dressed, Corey decided to to make them both a cup of coffee: he didn't really want Jim to go yet but he knew it would be better if the tall man actually broke up with his boyfriend, especially after they'd had sex twice. He finished the coffee's and handed a mug to Jim, "Thanks Cor."

"That's alright," Corey smiled, then took a sip of his coffee, "Least I can offer before you go."

"I guess." Jim smiled too, gulping down his own coffee: wanting to see Adam so he could end things and have Corey. He just hoped that Adam wouldn't interfere once he ended things.

"Besides, it'll keep you more awake." Jim nodded, drinking more of his coffee; Corey was still sipping his own, he knew that the older-man was only rushing because he was desperate for things to be officially over with Adam but Corey just didn't want Jim to leave yet.

"You know I'll be back, afterwards. If he doesn't cause havoc," Jim put his cup down, having only left a little; he walked over to Corey and opened his arms. The singer put his own cup down and hugged Jim, smiling more when the man's arms wrapped around his body, "Then you can be mine, if you want."

"Of course, I'd love that," Corey looked up at Jim, "I guess you'll go now then."

"Yep," Jim leaned down and gave Corey a soft kiss, "I'll try not to take too long." Corey nodded then they pulled away, he directed the tall-man to the hall-way; watching as Jim got his shoes and coat on.

The shorter then pulled Jim down for another kiss, grinning when he broke it, "See ya'."

"Yeah, see you." Jim smiled, then left the house; Corey sighed happily and padded into the living room, immediately plopping himself on his sofa, letting his mind travel back to the time he'd already had with Jim: hoping much more was to come.

= = =

Jim took a breath, finally knocking on Adam's door; it took a couple of minutes to open and Jim smiled softly, "Hey, you weren't in last night. What happened?"

"I ended up working on some stuff with Corey, sorry. Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Adam moved, allowing Jim into the apartment; he shut the door behind the tall-man, they walked over to the sofa and sat down, "So we need to talk about what happened..."

"It's okay, I know everything. I only came here to actually end things."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after Corey had left mine to go set up, I came here, I just felt paranoid. He was still here, told me it had been going on for eight months, how could you lie to me like that?"

"I didn't, I swear. I was really drunk Jim, when I woke up with him, I was shocked and I told him to get dressed and get out. I got cleaned and dressed as quick as I could then came to yours. He was probably just jealous of you, making up stories to break us up. I can't lose you Jim, I love you too much."

"I don't want to lose you either, but you have to understand my suspicions."

"I do understand Jim," Adam moved, kneeling beside the guitarist, "But I was stupid. This won't happen again, I love you, please forgive me," He leaned over and pressed a small kiss to Jim's lips, "Please, James."

"I love you too." Jim placed his hand on Adam's chest when the man moved again, "But I can't just forgive you so easily. I know you were drunk, yeah, most people do stupid things when they're drunk. But this is something different."

"Oh, and what about you with Corey?"

"Leave me then. That wasn't a mistake. Both times, I knew what I was doing and it was what I wanted."

"So, you want to be with him...? You barely know him Jim and you're gonna throw almost two years away?"

Jim sighed, "What I just told you Adam, why don't you hate me?"

"I can't. I love you too much, I already said. I made a drunken mistake and now you want him, I can't lose you James."

"But I already told Corey that I was going to end us. I don't think I can break that."

"Why not?! I'm sorry for making an idiotic mistake but you had sex with him twice. I'm forgiving you James, because I love you. Why can't you do the same for me?"

"I want to, I just have doubts."

"Don't." Adam pressed his lips to Jim's again, holding the man with one hand; Jim couldn't help but kiss back this time, completely taken by his boyfriend's lips. Adam brushed his tongue against the taller-man's bottom lip, slipping his tongue inside when Jim's mouth opened for him; their tongues slid together, Adam smiling softly when he felt Jim's hands gripping at his shirt.

The older broke the kiss, brushing their noses together and smiling softly, "Please don't ruin this chance, if you do, there will be nothing left for us."

"I won't James. I promise. Will you make love to me baby?"

"Yes." Jim whispered, kissing Adam again; his thoughts about Corey simmering away, he felt a little bad but then he really didn't want to lose the man that he had been in love with for almost two years, he wanted it to last.

Adam broke the kiss after a while then took Jim's hand, moving it over his heart, "Can you feel baby?" He kissed Jim's neck, "I love everything about you." Jim nodded, his other hand slipping up the back of Adam's shirt; their lips met again and Jim lost himself. He wondered about how he was going to explain this to Corey, then he realized that he shouldn't have to: Adam was his boyfriend, someone he loved and someone who loved him. Corey was just his friend, who he'd happened to have sex with: it was nothing more than that though and the guitarist hated himself a little, he did want to be with Corey but they didn't love each other, not like how he and Adam loved each other.

* * * *

Corey sat on his bed, thinking and wondering about the taller-man; he couldn't help but feel like Jim wouldn't come back and that hurt him a little. He wasn't sure if he was being paranoid, but then he knew how long Jim had been with Adam; Corey didn't want to lose out and he really hoped that he wouldn't, he felt close to the guitarist, even though it had only been a short while: Corey felt like he was the first person he had a connection with.

The vocalist had to wonder how Adam would react if Jim did finish things. He shook off his thoughts, not wanting to think about that: Adam had brought it on himself, so he shouldn't care about what would happen to him. The one thing that Corey didn't like, it was the waiting, he still hadn't given Jim his phone number so the taller-man couldn't call if he did get caught up in a confrontation with Adam.

Corey expected it though, he knew that Adam probably wouldn't let go easily. He definitely wouldn't if he was with Jim; the guitarist was pretty amazing in Corey's eyes, he had to hope that he hadn't pushed the taller-man away by revealing his past. Corey perked up when he heard a knock at his door, he got up and quickly descended the stairs, rushing to his front door then opening it up, "Hey." Adam smirked, clearly more than happy with himself.

"What do you want? Jim isn't here."

"No, I know. He's at mine."

"Huh, that's nice," Corey thought it would be best if he played a little dumb, he didn't want Jim to get shit from Adam because of what happened, "You never said what you wanted."

"Oh right. Well, I just came to let you know that James won't be at practice today. Don't go jumping to conclusions, we all know what's happened. I got involved in a stupid drunken mistake, you took advantage of him, it's fine: we made up. I just wanted to make sure that you completely understand that Jim is mine, he only had sex with you because he was angry at me and, c'mon, we all have needs, right?"

"I guess."

"Cool. So it's okay? I mean, I know how good of a guitarist he is."

"One day won't matter. I wasn't feeling too well anyway."

"I hope you get better. No hard feelings huh?" Adam put out his hand, Corey nodded then shook it; the taller then waved and headed off. Corey retreated back inside, shutting his door then locking it and rushing upstairs. The vocalist dropped onto his bed, trying not cry from what Adam had said: he felt completely worthless and he had no idea why Jim had chosen Adam.

No, he did. Corey knew it was because he opened up, he should have kept most of what he had said to himself then maybe he would have Jim around...

= = = =

"Hey," Adam whispered, smiling when Jim's eyes fluttered open, "I've got you for the rest of the day."

"I told you that I have practice."

"Well, I've been awake for a while. You had Corey's address wrote down so I went there, told him that I was gonna make up for being an asshole. He was completely okay with it."

"Oh wow," Jim smiled, pressing a kiss to Adam's cheek, "You're awesome, thanks."

"Don't worry," Adam grinned, "Now, what does my lovely boyfriend want to eat? I can cook while you're getting clean."

"Yeah, you made a fucking mess," Jim smirked, pulling Adam closer: trying desperately not to think about Corey and if the man was doing okay or not...Or how much he wanted to be with Corey right now, holding the vocalist close and giving him soft kisses. He was with Adam and it was for the best, Corey could never love him, "I could eat you. But...I guess if you're talking about food, why don't you surprise me?"

"Alright, I can do that," Adam pressed a small kiss to Jim's lips, "Don't worry about Corey, I swear, he was okay. He did say he wasn't feeling to well, but I guess illness can come at weird times."

"I know how that is." Jim nodded, "Go on then. I gotta wash." He stuck his tongue out, letting Adam go then getting out of bed; the shorter headed off downstairs while Jim went into the bathroom to get a shower. He wondered about what his boyfriend had said, unable to really get Corey off his mind: he hated what he was doing but he couldn't lose Adam and he couldn't lose Corey. He just felt like he would work better with Corey if they stayed as friends, relationships usually screwed things up and he knew that he needed Corey in his life.

"James, do you want a drink too?"

"Sure!" The guitarist then shut the door over and switched the shower on, waiting for it to warm; he wished he had the strength to actually leave Adam and be with Corey. He just hated how much seemed to be negative, he didn't hate Corey but he didn't love him either: Jim didn't even hate anything that Corey had said about himself and he found the singer attractive, not only in looks but his personality was good. He sighed to himself and got into the short, lowering his head and letting the water run down his body as he contemplated what he had done: he knew he'd still have to help Corey, he didn't want the younger-man resorting to his addictions again...


	4. Fix Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title to 10 Years.

_(The Next Day)_

When Corey awoke, he felt cold and his body ached; he dragged himself out of bed, padding through to the bathroom and looking himself over in his mirror. He looked as bad as he felt, his eyes red and dark: he knew what he had done to himself, he hated it but it helped him forget about Jim, and how the man was probably happily making up with Adam.

In Corey's mind, that probably meant the two were making love and he hated that thought. He opened up one of his cupboards and dug straight to the back, getting out a box then walking back into his room and finding a place to put the box down. Once that was done, the vocalist headed downstairs, claiming another pack of beer from his fridge then heading back upstairs and sitting beside the box.

He stared at the wood for a moment, placing his back of beer on the floor in front of him: he knew he needed what was hiding in there. Corey had completely fell, knowing that he meant nothing to Jim: that what they had done meant nothing. He got one of the beers out and cracked the can open, taking a gulp before putting it down then opening up his box, grabbing a packet of cocaine out.

Corey then closed the box and laid the packet on top, he dug a dollar bill out of his pants then rolled it up and put it beside the box. The vocalist took a big gulp of his beer then opened up the packet and poured a little out of the bag onto the box; he picked up his note then leaned over and snorted up the substance, sighing when he felt it already beginning to calm him.

= = = =

Jim was a little worried when Corey hadn't turned up for practice, the other two had just said that the singer was still sick but Jim didn't believe it, then again, they had no idea about what had happened; he knew he needed to see Corey once their session was over, it felt weird for him not to hear Corey singing or see the younger-man there.

The day seemed to drag out for Jim, he was glad to finally get out; he lit up a cigarette and took a long drag before exhaling then heading to Corey's as he continued to puff away. He eventually put it out when it went down enough, now seeing Corey's street in sight; he took a small-breath, walking quickly down to the man's house.

He got there and cautiously knocked on the door, "Fuck off!" Jim blinked at that, inwardly jumping when he heard a crash from the other side of the door, he checked it: glad to find it open, he allowed himself in and walked around to find Corey sitting on the living room floor, "Screw you." The singer spat, not wanting Jim near him.

"Corey...I'm so sorry."

"You're not!"

Jim walked over, helping Corey get off the floor, gasping when the man slapped him, "I'm so sorry."

"Shut up!"

"Let me help you."

"Go fuck you're boyfriend," Corey pushed Jim away a little, "I know he's still that. I don't need your fucking help."

"I want to help!" Jim grabbed Corey's arm when the man tried to barge passed him.

Corey growled, pulling away from Jim, "No you don't! You don't want me. You want him," He pushed Jim back, his anger boiling up, "You want that cheating fucking whore and not me!" He sniffed, tears running down his face, "I-I'm not good enough! Never will be. I've broke because of you, I wanted to overdose! I hate you and I hate him, I don't want you around. You're forgiving him! He's a fucking liar James, I can see it! I never got forgiven, never will," Corey coughed, shaking as his tears overwhelmed him, "I-I've got a f-fucking daughter that I don't see! I was only 18 when she was born but I wanted to be there and I couldn't; her mom won't let me see her an-d i-it's because I was this fucked up o-on drugs and alcohol, I screwed around and she hates me! She's gonna m-make Angie hate me too!"

Jim shook his head, pulling Corey into his arms, "It's not your fault."

"Just leave me alone Jim..." Corey broke, giving in and holding onto the older man, sobbing into his chest; Jim simply held Corey close, rubbing the vocalist's back and placing small kisses on his head, "I-I'm so sor-ry."

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now Corey, I won't leave you, I promise. Don't think about Adam, obviously he shoved that in your face and you don't need it," Jim rested his forehead against the top of Corey's head, "I don't love him any more, it felt right but what I've done...This is so wrong. I-I don't want to hurt you, I didn't think you would ever be able to fall for someone like me so I stayed with someone who I knew that loved me..."

"No," Corey sniffed, gathering his courage, "I-I do. I love you, it's so stupid."

"I love you too. I was so scared...I didn't think that you'd use me but if things failed, I wouldn't be able to let you go."

"Oh Jim..." Corey looked up, managing a small smile, "You're not going to leave him though, are you?"

"I can't...He won't hurt me but he will hurt you, and I don't want that. I'll still be here for you though," Jim moved and wiped away Corey's tears, "This place is a mess, stay with me tonight."

"Okay. I'll go get some clothes." Corey nodded pulling away from Jim, he shot the man a smile then headed upstairs; Jim looked at the mess Corey had caused, walking around and seeing if he could find the man's keys. Just as he spotted then and went to walk over, he heard a thud from upstairs, his heart racing a little; he quickly turned and rushed up them, worrying for Corey.

Jim headed into Corey's room, gasping when he saw the singer flat out on the floor, he ran over and cradled him, "Corey!" He checked the man's pulse, swallowing when he barely felt it; Jim reluctantly left Corey and rushed downstairs to the phone, immediately calling the emergency services: relaying all the details he needed to.

Once that was done, he put the phone down and rushed back to Corey, holding the man close and placing small kisses on his head: hoping that the vocalist would be okay, "Don't leave me." He muttered, trying not to cry.

* * * *

A few hours passed and Jim was finally allowed to see Corey, he settled himself in the plastic chair beside the singer's bed: taking Corey's hand and watching the man's face. He hoped that Corey was okay, and that it wasn't his fault that this happened; he knew he could only really blame himself though.

Jim pulled away from Corey when he heard knocking at the door, he sat back and looked over, "Come in," The door opened and Jim rose an eyebrow at the sight of Adam, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well...I kinda figured you would check on him and I went over. The house was a fucking mess," Adam walked over, placing a hand on Jim's shoulder and massaging softly, "I asked someone and they said an ambulance came so I assumed you would be here and...Yeah."

"I should have phoned you." Jim put his hand on Adam's, giving it a soft squeeze; Adam leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jim's forehead, peering over at Corey's sleeping form.

"He'll be fine Jim."

"This is my fault though. If I had just stayed with him...He wouldn't have done this to himself. All the drugs, he could have died."

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't make him do this, it was his choice Jim. C'mon, I think you need some coffee, a little fresh air and, maybe a smoke?" Adam took Jim's hand, the tall man nodded and rose out of his seat, giving the singer one last look before they left the room; Adam bought Jim a coffee on their way out, once the guitarist had sipped some, he handed it back to Adam, getting outside and lighting up a cigarette, "Are you okay baby?"

"I'm fine. I feel bad for letting this happen." Jim sighed, taking a long drag of his cigarette then exhaling, grabbing another sip off the coffee.

"Really, don't blame yourself. What if you had stayed with him and this still happened? He's an addict Jim, they all slip eventually."

"I know," Jim muttered, pulling Adam close and laying a kiss on the man's head then resuming smoking, "Look at how many times I've tried to quit smoking! It's so hard to give up something when you're used to it. But Corey said that I was helping him keep clean...Then when I got there and saw what he done. I felt so guilty, still do. I guess you are right...I mean, it was pretty obvious that he was hiding that stuff in his house and if he had thrown it away, he probably would have went and found something. He bought alcohol when he didn't have any..."

"Exactly, you can feel somewhat guilty because you weren't there to tell him no. But he does need to have some self control too! He can't expect you to be there all of the time...I know that sounds bad. But stop beating yourself over it Jim, it's not good for yourself. Personally, I think he was being selfish by doing that, you're my boyfriend and we love each other, he can't just expect you to drop that."

"Yeah...You're right Adam."

"Here," Adam handed Jim the cup, "I need a piss."

Jim laughed, taking the cup and resting it on the small wall, "Hurry up then." Adam grinned and rushed inside: leaving Jim to finish his cigarette and mull over his thoughts alone. He knew he needed to tell Adam that he had fallen in love with Corey and that the since had admitted to feeling the same, but he felt guilty for it, he didn't want to hurt Adam at all and he didn't want it to cause trouble for Corey...He was utterly stuck.

= = =

Corey slowly stirred from his sleep, a groan leaving his lips from the pain, he opened his eyes carefully then took one look around the room and sighed; he had to wonder if Jim was around, he missed the man and he definitely knew Jim was there after he passed out. Corey could remember hearing the man's voice, the way he had called his name...Corey sighed again, laying back and staring at the ceiling. He heard the door creak open, his heart hoping that Jim was here; he forced himself up, glaring at the sight of Adam, "What?"

"Where is Jim?"

"Outside, waiting for me to get back from the toilet. I thought I'd check on you Corey, before we go home."

"Bullshit."

"Not at all," Adam walked over, easily pushing Corey backwards, "Try get some rest," He glowered, flicking his finger against the singer's chin, "You'll probably need it," He pushed his hand against Corey's throat, smirking devilishly when he saw the man struggling against him, not even flinching when the man's hands wrapped around his wrist, "You, will stay the fuck away from Jim. He's mine," He whispered, his tone completely filled with venom, "I don't care about your shitty band, if you don't leave him alone," He let Corey go, laughing when he saw the vocalist gasping for breath, "I'll kill you." Adam then left, heading out to see Jim and hopefully get his boyfriend to go home.

The singer spluttered, still trying desperately to get oxygen in his lungs; he spotted a red button and hit it hard, hoping he could get some help. Corey knew he had to leave Jim alone anyway, he couldn't drag the guitarist into any more shit and he didn't want Jim to see him when he was so fucked up, despite how much he loved the taller-man.

= = =

Jim smiled when he saw Adam, he put his cup into the trash and wrapped an arm around him, "Better?"

"Yeah. Look, I'm gonna go see Corey, you should go home, get some rest before work."

"Aw, can't you come with me baby? You know I'll miss ya'."

Jim shook his head, leaning down and placing a kiss on Adam's head, "I'm sorry. I need to be here for Corey right now...I'll see you later though. Or, I hope anyway. I'll let you know."

"James...Please?"

"Don't Adam. He's still my friend, nothing is going to happen, I promise you that."

Adam sighed, nodding then pressing a kiss to Jim's cheek, "I hope I do see you later. I love you."

"Love ya' too," Jim let Adam go, giving the man a wave before he left; he sighed once Adam was gone, turning and heading to Corey's room, he hoped that the younger-man was awake now. When Jim got to the corridor, his worry shot up, seeing a doctor and a nurse talking; he walked over just as they had finished talking, "Is something wrong with Corey?"

"Oh..." The doctor and nurse gave each other a look before the nurse sighed and opened up the door, "Mr. Taylor was attacked by someone, he asked for you."

Jim blinked, nodding and carefully walking into the room, swallowing when he noticed the new addition of an oxygen mask on Corey's face; he walked over and sat down, grabbing the singer's hand and giving it a squeeze, "Corey..." The singer's eyes fluttered open and he turned to Jim, a small smile forming on his face; he held the tall-man's hand tightly, "What happened?"

The vocalist moved, sitting up a little then pulling the mask away, "Adam..." Jim blinked at that, not only surprised by the answer but by how raspy Corey's voice was, "I gotta stay away from you." Corey put the mask back, knowing he really needed to keep it on.

"I'm not gonna stay away from you though," Jim rubbed his thumb against the back of Corey's hand, "He did this to you?" Corey nodded, watching Jim's expression closely, "Bastard...I'm going to keep you safe Cor, don't worry."

Corey moved the mask again, shaking his head at Jim's words, "You gotta stay away, you might get hurt too."

"No. I'm gonna finish things with him later then I'll be right here and I'm not leaving your side, not until you're okay. You've gotta tell someone else what happened, like the police."

"Jim, I can't." Corey put the mask back, taking a few deep breaths of the oxygen and furrowing his eyebrows at the worried look on Jim's face.

"You can. I'll do it, I'll tell them that he did this. He's gotta pay for it. I meant what I said Corey, I don't love him any more, I love you."

Corey shook his head, going to move the mask again but getting stopped by Jim's other hand, "James..." He still spoke even though his voice was muffled and his mouth restricted under the mask, "I love you too."

"Then let me do this Cor. I don't hate him, but I've fallen too far for you in such a short amount of time...He hurt you and I can't stand that, I thought I was doing you a favour by staying with him but he still snapped like this. I want him to pay, I want him gone so I can fully move on. I wanna love you without anything getting in the way," Jim leaned over, pressing a kiss to Corey's head then getting the man into a laying position again, "You need to rest now, I'll be right here, I promise." The singer nodded, letting his eyes close and sleep soon took him; Jim moved his other hand, still holding onto Corey's right with his left. The guitarist was still bewildered by what the man had said but he definitely wasn't going to let Adam get away with what he had done: he was going to keep the man he loved safe, at any cost.


	5. It's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim finally ends things with Adam.
> 
> But did he make the right decision?

As the hours ticked away, Jim knew he needed to confront Adam, about everything; he couldn't let this keep going on and he'd rather be with Corey, he really had fallen for the man. Sure, it shocked him because it hadn't been too long since they met, but he didn't care: he felt like he knew enough and he wanted to help Corey like he already had been, before he screwed up, but that didn't matter any more.

Jim definitely wasn't going to leave the singer after what had happened, he knew he had to stay with Corey, and he would make Adam pay for what he'd done; once the singer was awake, he'd go and finally end things with Adam. Then he'd come back, sit with Corey and ask him to be his boyfriend, he knew he wanted to be with Corey; he hoped the younger-man would want to, especially after what he'd caused.

Corey began to stir, his body moving and his eyes flickering; Jim perked up, softly stroking the man's hair, "Cor?" Jim smiled when Corey's eyes opened, "Hey, how do you feel?"

Corey smiled to Jim then moved his oxygen mask to the side, "Better."

"You sound better."

"Yeah. Did you get bored while I was asleep?"

"No," Jim spoke honestly, having not even realized how long the singer was asleep for, "Strangely, I just enjoyed watching you. You seemed really peaceful."

"Creep!" Corey grinned, holding onto Jim's hand, "Are you going to see him?"

Jim shook his head at that comment then gave Corey's hand a squeeze, "Yeah, as long as you're okay waiting here. I don't have to go now though."

"Best get it over with though. I hope he doesn't hurt you."

"I don't think he will, but I can fight back. Don't worry about me, just keep yourself feeling okay."

"I'm fine," Corey reached over with his other hand, pulling Jim closer to him and rubbing his thumb against the man's flesh, "Thank you for caring so much."

"It's alright," Jim smiled again, leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to the man's lips, "Aren't you meant to keep that mask on?" As he spoke, his lips brushed against Corey's a little, having not pulled away very far.

"For now, fuck it." Corey cupped Jim's cheek then pushed their lips together again; Jim happily indulged in the kiss, his free hand moving to Corey's left-side and holding him as he brushed his tongue along Corey's bottom lip. Corey opened his mouth, meeting Jim's tongue with his own; their eyes closing as they danced together. The vocalist broke the kiss, breathing deep then pulling the mask back on.

Jim opened his eyes up, smiling at the sight before him, "I hope that was worth it."

"Way more than you might think. I love you."

"I love you too," Jim smiled more, "Think I should go now?"

"Yeah. If you get the chance, kick his ass for me."

Jim laughed, standing up then, "I will." He leaned over and placed a kiss on Corey's head, giving the man's hand another squeeze before heading off to finally end things with Adam.

= = =

Jim cautiously knocked on Adam's door, the man answered after a couple of minutes and he smiled up at Jim, taking the man's hand, "Adam, don't," Jim sighed, pulling his hand back, "I can't do this. We're over."

"What...?"

"I love Corey. It's not his fault, it's not mine, things like this happen. You hurt him Adam...How could you? I love him."

Adam glared, his line snapping, he grabbed Jim by his arm and dragged him inside, shutting the door and locking it, "You can't leave me James. I love you," He pushed the guitarist backwards, "You're mine! Not his, **never** his," He growled, "I'm gonna hurt him for this."

Jim snapped at that, grabbing Adam and throwing him against the wall, he walked over and glared at the man, "If you fucking touch him, I'll kill you."

Adam laughed, and that shocked Jim, "Is this what you're gonna do Jimmy?" The man pulled himself up, "When he tells you that things are over, are you gonna hurt him? Maybe I don't need to do it again."

"Shut up," Jim hit the wall, too close to Adam, "I would never hurt him, I love him."

"You loved me once and now look. What? You wanna punch me? Go ahead, we'll see how far it gets you." Jim shook his head, moving away then leaving as quick as he could, Adam simply smiled to himself, knowing he had gotten to the guitarist.

= = =

Corey yawned, feeling his tiredness coming back now he'd been given new meds, he was trying to stay awake for Jim though, figuring that the man wouldn't be gone too long. Jim as his eyes began to droop, he heard the door opening and shot up, smiling at the sight of the taller-man, "Hey, you should be resting sleepy-head."

"Wanted to wait." Corey yawned again, taking Jim's hand once the man was close enough, "Did you do it?"

"I kinda kicked his ass and yeah, we're officially over. He should leave us alone now."

"Good," Corey smiled, "You be mine?"

"I'd love to," Jim smiled, leaning over and placing a kiss on Corey's head, "Get some sleep." Corey nodded weakly, letting his eyes finally close and the blissful unaware take him. Jim sighed once he was sure Corey was asleep, he pulled his hand away from the singer's loose grip and sat back.

He took a deep breath, holding his hands together and watching as they shook a little; he wouldn't hurt Corey, not like he had to Adam, but it wasn't his fault. Adam should have just left him alone and everything would be okay, he wouldn't be scared of getting caught out, but then...Adam probably wouldn't be able to talk for a while.

 

_~ ~ Jim stopped, he wasn't too far from Adam's door but he just needed to take a breath, compose himself before heading back to the hospital. He spotted his ex in the door, smiling like he'd accomplished something, "You're scared Jim. He's going to do something and you'll snap, I know you. Better than he ever will, or are you gonna show him what you're capable of? You wanna beat me up for what I did."_

_"Shut up Adam, leave us alone."_

_"Freedom of speech James," Adam glared, the guitarist and walked over, pushing Adam back inside, "C'mon, get it out Jimmy, hit me."_

_Jim was finding it harder and harder to hold back, he wanted to knock every sense out of Adam for what he had done, "I'm not like you."_

_"I never said you were," Adam grabbed Jim's arm, pulling him back inside, "I'm telling you to do it though," He smirked, "Maybe it will save your precious Corey."_

_Jim growled, pulling his arm back then shoving Adam away, "Shut the fuck up you piece of shit," He kicked the door shut then grabbed Adam by his shirt, "Do you think it's funny? You want to get hurt? I hate you for what you've done. I don't think I every really loved you, deep down, I knew you were screwing someone else. It was only a matter of time before I went off the rails too."_

_"You'll do the same with him, won't you? If he makes a mistake and sleeps with someone else? I can see it, he's a little like me. In it for the sex, I tried to lie to myself. I haven't loved you in a long time James."_

_"No he isn't!" Jim shook Adam, his whole tether snapping, he easily threw the smaller-man across the room then walked over. He picked Adam up by the neck and pressed him to the wall, "Don't be jealous," He increased his grip, Adam began to struggle, gripping at Jim's arm, "Do you like how it feels?" He dropped Adam; throwing him around some more and managing to get a punch right in the center of the man's face._

_Adam smiled, picking himself off the floor and wiping the blood from underneath his nose, "Are you done? Gonna go fuck your little bitch?"_

_Jim punched Adam again, "I think you mean my about to be boyfriend. You can fuck yourself." He growled, leaving before he did any more damage to his ex. He got about half-way down the flight of stairs when he paused, taking a shaky breath then looking at his hands; his left had blood on from when he had hit Adam. He knew he needed to clean it off and try to forget about how much he had snapped. ~ ~_

 

The guitarist sighed, putting his hands in his lap and thinking about Corey. He trained his eyes on the man and smiled at how peaceful he looked; he knew he loved Corey, even though he barely knew the man, he also knew that he would **never** hurt him like he'd hurt Adam. He was definitely going to take care of Corey, especially after everything the vocalist had already endured.


	6. Home Sweet Home?

_(A Week Later)_

Finally out of the hospital and settled in Corey's now-clean house, the new couple were much happier, they hadn't been bothered by Adam at all and band practices were going smoothly. Jim was more than grateful to have Corey around, he really enjoyed being with the singer, and he loved him.

He was out right now though and Jim was left to clean their dishes and go over the house again; he trusted Corey more than anything and he loved cleaning, he didn't mind staying home while his boyfriend did the shopping. As he was about to sweep the hallway there was a knock on the door, he quickly put the brush aside and answered it, glaring when he saw Adam stood there, "What?"

"I came to apologize, I figured Corey would be healed by now. I'm sorry what I did, I got jealous and I snapped, I shouldn't have done that..."

Jim sighed, he knew when Adam was genuine with his apology's and this was one of them moments, "It's okay. I'm sorry too. I'd say you gotta apologize to Corey but he's our shopping right now."

"Oh," Adam smiled, "That's okay! I'm fine. Well, could I stay, I know it might be a shock for him but I still want to be you're friend Jim. You're a great guy."

"I'm cleaning so I guess it's okay, stay in the living room until I'm done, we can talk about being friends then Corey should be back and you can apologize," Jim let Adam in, he still trusted him and he knew Adam was being totally honest. The shorter-man happily walked in, going into the living room and taking a seat; Jim closed the door then set to cleaning the hall-way.

* * * *

Corey still hadn't returned home by the time Jim was done, but he knew they needed a lot and he didn't mind talking to Adam about how they needed to forget everything that had happened and begin a new leaf, as friends. Even though he agreed, Adam still wanted Jim, he knew what it would mean to lose such a great man. There were alike in many ways and that's why Adam had fell for him.

The man had lied, he still loved Jim, he had throughout their relationship; he didn't understand why he had an affair, but that didn't matter now, he was going to win Jim back. He was going to make Jim love him again, he knew it wouldn't be easy but he didn't care; he wouldn't let Corey win this easily.

Adam stood up, stretching himself out; Jim glanced over, biting the inside of his lip when he noticed bruises on Adam's body, "Are you sure you're okay?"

The man dropped his arms, his shirt falling back down too, "Yeah, it's nothing."

"Can I see?" Jim got up, walking over to his ex, "I think there's a first-aid kit upstairs."

"They're just bruises, they'll heal on their own," Adam turned to Jim, shrugging his shoulders at what the guitarist had said, he took his shirt off and put it on top of his jacket (he had removed that earlier), "Alright?"

Jim looked over Adam's bruises, feeling a little guilty for doing that to him, "I'm sorry," He noticed a few cuts and decided that they needed a little clean, "You should look after yourself..."

Adam laughed at that, "You want me to clean them? You didn't do that, y'know, I broke some stuff after you left. Fell over, cut myself."

"I know I didn't," Jim sighed, "Let me clean them though, it's kinda my fault." Adam nodded, Jim took the man's wrist and led him upstairs then into the bathroom. He let go of his ex and looked through the cupboards, coming back up with a first-aid kit; Adam smiled softly, letting Jim clean the cuts on his torso, "How is your face?" Jim checked that over, gently rubbing Adam's nose.

"Nothing broke, I went to the hospital to make sure. I said I got mugged, didn't see my attacker. Don't apologize again, I can see that you want to."

"Yeah..." Jim bit his lip, "I am though, really."

"I know," Adam smiled more, moving his hand to Jim's cheek, "Maybe you could make it up to me." He kissed Jim without letting the man reply; Jim returned the kiss, realizing that he'd missed Adam's lips. The shorter was surprised but he kept his lips on Jim's, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and pulling him a little closer; Jim twisted his arms around Adam's torso, holding onto the man's back and deepening the kiss.

Adam melted into Jim, he broke the kiss to take a breath, looking into Jim's eyes; he was sure he could see a flicker of desire and that set something off inside him too. Jim took in as much oxygen as he needed, he then pressed his lips to Adam's again, leading the man backwards into the bedroom; Adam broke the kiss again, pulling away a little, "I could definitely make it up to you." Jim moved, closing the door then taking Adam's hand and leading him over to the bed.

"Fuck," Adam shook his head, pushing Jim down onto the mattress; he got on too, straddling Jim's hips, "I love you," He ran his hands through Jim's hair, leaning down and placing a kiss on the man's neck, "Screw me James." He rocked his hips, letting out a small moan.

Jim moaned too, closing his eyes for a moment and letting his hands roam over Adam's back, "I love you too," He breathed, opening his eyes again then grabbing Adam's ass, "God, I'll do it so hard," He flipped their positions over, leaning down then laying kisses and soft nips onto Adam's flesh, "Gonna make you cum and want more."

Adam gasped, gripping at the sheets and twisting his legs around Jim's waist, "I'd love that baby~"

= = = =

Corey sighed, glad to be in the last shop of his trip; he couldn't wait to be done and at home with Jim. He quickly collected what he was missing then paid and left with the items, wanting to be with Jim; he put everything in the boot of his car then closed that up and got behind the driver's seat, happily taking off for home.

The singer couldn't be any happier, he knew he'd be able to relax with Jim now and, maybe they could make love later; it was one of the things he enjoyed about being with Jim, the man was so amazing, not to mention absolutely gorgeous naked, and he was careful. It was something Corey appreciated, sure he wanted to try new things out, maybe they would one day: for now, he was completely content having things how they were.

With the fact that Adam hadn't bothered them, since the hospital incident, that made Corey even happier. he truly loved Jim and he hadn't felt this close to anyone in a long time, he hoped that they would last, everything seemed to be going well, even band-practices. He found himself enjoying those more and more, he loved watching Jim play and if he did it while they were at home, Corey would simply stare in awe.

There was just something special about Jim's hands, he seemed to be careful with his guitar and that definitely mirrored what Corey felt when Jim took the time to caress his skin. He shivered at the thought, smiling when he saw his house in sight: he definitely couldn't wait to be with Jim now.

The singer quickly parked into his drive, jumping out of his car then rushing to collect the groceries from his boot, once he had everything, he shut his boot and locked the car up. He quickly headed inside, sighing happily at the beautiful scent that filled his nose; he loved it when Jim cleaned, it always smelt really nice, he kicked the door shut and peered into the living room, "Jim?!"

He smiled to himself, heading into the kitchen and putting the groceries down; Jim had heard Corey and slowly made his way out of the bathroom, he hadn't left it since Adam went home. He felt extremely guilty for giving into his desires. He loved Corey, but he knew he wasn't over Adam yet, even after everything that had happened; he took a breath and headed downstairs.

Jim wasn't bound to let Corey know, or even have an idea, about what happened; he knew it would hurt the singer, and he couldn't do that, he saw how much damage Corey could do to himself. Even though he knew the house was drug-free, he knew Corey was still battling with his addictions, he'd probably be able to get something if he really needed too.

Corey turned around just as Jim walked into the kitchen, he smiled to his boyfriend, getting one in return; the shorter instantly knew that something was wrong, Jim's eyes didn't light up as they usually would if he smiled, "Jimmy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine babe," Jim walked over, hugging Corey close, "Exhausted. I bet you are too though."

"A little."

"How about an early night? C'mon, I'll help you put these away." Jim pulled away, quickly leaning down and placing a kiss on Corey's head then he set to helping his boyfriend get the groceries when they needed to be. Making sure all the frozen stuff went in the freezer and any dairy went into the fridge.

Once everything was done, Corey took Jim's hand and led him upstairs, going straight into the bedroom; he let go of his boyfriend then went and closed the curtains. Jim shut the door then quickly went and flicked the bedside lamp on; he got rid of his shirt, pants and socks.

Corey had turned in time to see Jim getting to his boxers, his tiredness slipped away at the sight of the man's lithe body; he got rid of his own clothing, leaving himself in only his boxers. Jim's eyes roamed over Corey's flesh, he walked over and placed a kiss on the man's head, wondering how he had given into his ex when he had someone as perfect as Corey was.

The singer smiled when Jim's lips hit his head, he looked up at the man and let his finger's trail over Jim's chest, "You're so beautiful James."

"You too Corey," Jim smiled, gently rubbing Corey's sides with his hands, "Come on, let's get in bed."

Corey nodded, they moved over to the bed and Jim pulled the covers aside. _God, he felt so guilty_. "You changed the bed, awesome!" Corey grinned up at Jim; the guitarist could only smile, knowing exactly why he'd chosen to change it into a new set. He climbed onto the bed after Corey, sighing happily when he was pulled close to his boyfriend, "I love you."

"I love you too." Jim smiled, moving a little closer and pressing a kiss to Corey's shoulder.

Corey smiled, laying back and relishing in Jim's lips, "You know..." He spoke softly, moving his arms around Jim's torso and rubbing his hands down the man's back, "I want you." Jim smirked softly, he kissed down Corey's chest, grabbing the man's boxers and pulling them off when Corey rose his hips.

Jim breathed lowly, pressing a few kisses onto Corey's abdomen, "I want you too babe." He kissed the man's right-thigh, wrapping his fingers around his boyfriend's cock and giving it a few slow strokes, watching Corey's face as it changed. He shifted and flicked his tongue against the slit, Corey shuddered, giving off a loud moan from the contact.

The guitarist smiled, closing his lips around the crown and sucking softly, "Holy shit, James." Corey breathed through his nose, feeling a little lost from feeling Jim's mouth around his cock. The tall-man slowly began bobbing his head and Corey's mouth dropped open, moans leaving freely as the pleasure washed over him.

Corey moved his hands onto Jim's head, twisting his fingers into the man's hair and breathing through his moans as Jim began to bob his head a little quicker. Jim relished in Corey's moans, loving how his boyfriend's cock hardened in his mouth: his own cock reacting to Corey's sounds. Jim pulled away once he was sure Corey was hard enough; the singer automatically opened his legs. Jim smirked, he pulled his own boxers off then pressed himself close to his boyfriend, leaning down and pressing a small kiss to Corey's cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too." Corey smiled up at Jim, wrapping his arms around the man's neck then pulled him closer.

Jim smiled softly, pressing another kiss to Corey's cheek, "Are you ready?"

"Yesss." Corey nodded. Jim moved, he took his cock in hand and slowly pushed himself into Corey; the singer moaned softly, Jim settled himself inside Corey, resting his hands on the man's hips and giving him a moment to adjust. Corey soon felt comfortable and he nodded to Jim, giving the man a signal to move; the tall man smiled, slowly thrusting himself in and out of Corey, creating a steady rhythm.

Both of them moaning softly as the pleasure began to course through their veins; Corey moved along with his boyfriend, creating more pleasure for them, he gasped as he felt Jim's cock getting close to his prostate already. The guitarist knew he was doing everything right and quickened his pace a little, moaning louder as Corey did too.

Corey gripped onto Jim's shoulders, his hips keeping up with the pace the man had; Corey's back arched as more pleasure ran through his body, and a cry left his lips as Jim's cock hit his prostate. Corey felt amazing already, but then he'd been aching to get home all day just so he could do this with his boyfriend; even though Corey really loved Jim, he needed to get out his lust, after them not having sex since what happened in the hospital.

Jim leaned forward a little, pressing a kiss to Corey's cheek while he lifted the vocalist up a bit; with the new angle, Corey began to cry out more, his prostate getting hit more and more. The guitarist completely relished in Corey's noises, his own getting louder as he moved; he loved how Corey felt around him, and the guilt was crawling back again. Jim blocked it out, quickening his pace more.

Corey happily moved along with Jim, his grip tightening on the man's shoulders. His moans becoming more uneven and loud; the air around them was warm now, their bodies sweating, and their breathing was lost, pants and half-moans leaving their lips as the pleasure took over them. Corey felt his climax bubbling away, his cock leaking a little as Jim moved perfectly, only hitting his prostate every so often.

The guitarist's own climax was building up too, his cock spilling pre-cum as he felt Corey's walls beginning to contract around his length; it spurred him on though, and he thrust a little harder, loving how Corey gasped and cursed around his moans. Corey's eyes slid shut, his head tipping back as the shocks ran up his spine, feeling Jim's cock hitting his prostate more often, his cock twitching for some kind of touch: spilling more now as his climax got closer to the edge.

Jim noticed, and he knew Corey needed the touch but he wanted to see the man let loose without it; he bucked his hips, groaning loudly as Corey let out a loud, high-pitched moan. He watched as his boyfriend let go, adoring the jets of cum that spilled over his stomach; Jim clenched his eyes shut as Corey's walls completely tightened around his length, he thrust himself once more, grunting softly as he came, his body shuddering as he was milked dry.

Corey moaned softly when he felt Jim's cum spilling into him; they moved together a little more, riding out their climax. Slowly, they settled; their eyes opened then Jim carefully pulled out of Corey and he laid beside the man, soon snuggling close and pressing a loving kiss to Corey's chin; the singer cuddled into Jim, just relaxing himself and letting their breathing return to normal before speaking.

Eventually their breathing slipped back into it's usual rhythm, and Jim smiled against Corey's skin, the air was still humid and he still felt in bliss from his climax; he hadn't realized just how much he'd missed being that close to Corey. Now he was beginning to hate himself again, he gave into a stupid desire and he just couldn't tell Corey about it; he shifted a little and pressed a kiss to Corey's cheek, "I love you Corey."

"I love you too James," Corey smiled, turning a little and sighing at their contact, "God...I missed that. I missed _you_."

Jim laughed softly, "Me? I haven't gone anywhere."

"No, I know. And I know you love me, but that connection...It can't be doubted, I just missed it."

"I'm glad for it too baby, this past week has been amazing, but I really think we needed to get that out."

Corey nodded, "Yeah, I'm glad we had other connections. I really enjoy being with you, I've never felt so happy."

"Me either..." Jim feigned a yawn; he needed sleep now anyway, his guilt running high after what Corey just said, "We should rest..."

Corey nodded, he grabbed the covers and pulled it over their bodies; snuggling close to his boyfriend and enjoying the man's warmth. The guitarist held Corey close, feeling bad for what he did; he closed his eyes though, Corey's following too, letting themselves drift off into sleep.


	7. Liar

** Chapter Seven: Liar. **

The morning soon came and when Corey awoke, he snuggled into Jim's warmth, looking up at his boyfriend and just waiting for him to wake too; he still felt in complete bliss after last night, he loved Jim more than anything and he really enjoyed being this close to someone. The tall-man moved a little, a soft incomprehensible mutter passed Jim's lips and his eyes slowly fluttered open; a yawn then left his lips and he subconsciously pulled Corey close, kissing the man's head and waiting for his brain to wake up a little before he spoke.

Corey smiled as Jim's lips pressed to his head, he kissed Jim's neck and brushed his nose against the man's flesh, "Morning babe," He muttered, moving then pressing a kiss to Jim's cheek. Jim smiled, he gave Corey a small kiss and cuddled close to him, letting himself breathe in the man's scent, "Don't sniff me, I'll stink."

"Mh, still smell like sex babe, it's gorgeous."

"Making your mark on me huh?" Corey grinned, laughing when Jim growled playfully, "Fucking animal."

"Duh," Jim moved, sitting up a little; Corey got up too, cuddling close to Jim again, the taller raising an eyebrow at the feeling against his leg, "Did you have a good dream?" He teased, turning then running a hand up Corey's thigh.

"Meh, leave it alone, it'll go away in a minute."

"I wanna play with you~" Jim smirked, his hand moving around Corey's cock, giving the length a slow stroke and feeling it react to the contact, "I've never had anyone who's been up for it in the morning."

Corey groaned, resting his head on Jim's shoulder; he smiled at the man's words, automatically moving his hand to Jim's cock and giving the appendage a tug, "Nm, stop it, fucking sex addict."

"God," Jim breathed, feeling Corey's hand giving his length a few small strokes, "Just for your sex baby." His hand moved up and down Corey's length, feeling him hardening to the touch.

"Fuck that's attractive." Corey leaned in a little, giving Jim's neck a soft lick while he stroked his boyfriend's cock quicker, loving how the length hardened in his hand; they soon moved their hands, aching to have each other. Corey deviously moved into Jim's lap, pressing a kiss to the man's neck while he pushed their groins together.

"Fucking tease," Jim tilted his head; he snaked his arms around Corey's waist and just as he was squeezing the man's ass, the doorbell rang. Corey sighed heavily, moving away from Jim as the person started knocking, "Ignore it babe."

"Eh, it's kinda killed the mood Jim, maybe after they're gone," Corey moved, getting off the bed then finding his boxers and pulling them on, "I'll be back." He winked to Jim then headed out the room and downstairs; he quickly unlocked then opened up the door, raising his eyebrow at Adam, "What do _you_ want?"

"I came over to apologize, I know it's early but I'm working all day. I was here yesterday but Jim said you weren't around, thought I'd catch you before you go."

Corey sighed, "I'm not gonna forgive what you did to me. Uh, what happened to you?"

"Maybe you should ask your boyfriend. Y'know, it was nice being over yesterday, talking to Jim and fixing things up a little, at least he's willing to be my friend." Adam smiled.

"He wouldn't, you're an ass, if he did that to you, I'm glad."

"He did," Adam laughed, "He did some other things to me too..." He smirked deviously, "In your bed. Has he confessed yet?"

"No! He wouldn't do that, stop trying to fuck things up!"

"Hey okay, calm down," Adam took a step back, "Your room is simple, you got your bed in the center. Jim probably changed the sheets though...Didn't really see them anyway, too caught up. You have a guitar in the corner, not too far from your bed-side table, closest to the window. Simple dark blue curtains, and you only have one set of chester-drawers. That's it. Lovely white ceiling, did you paint recently?"

Corey blinked, his eyes welling up with tears; he slammed the door in Adam's face, turning and quickly ascending the stairs. He stomped back into his bedroom and glared to Jim, the guitarist rose an eyebrow, "What's wron-"

"Shut up!" Corey growled, "Get out," He walked over to his chester-drawers, he opened them up, pulling Jim's clothing out and throwing them behind him, "I don't want you here. Go back to your fucking ex. You're so happy screwing him, huh?" Corey sniffed, "I mean, at least you had the decency to change the bed, but to fuck me too. You're such an ass, I want you out James. You're no better than him, you two are made for each other."

Jim blinked, his insides twitching, he rubbed a hand over his face, getting out of bed and pulling his boxers on, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"I don't want your apology James! Take your stuff and piss off!" Corey slammed the drawer shut and turned, the tears finally spilling from his eyes, "You said you loved me...How could you do this?!"

"I do love-"

"Obviously not! Go on, get your fucking clothes on and get out! I bet he's willing to have you back. Both fucking cheating whores. I thought you were healing me, I love you, I wasn't gonna do that and fuck this over, like I fucked everything else over. And you did! You don't care," Corey broke, hanging his head and sobbing, "Y-you don...Don't love m-me."

Jim cracked, he walked over to Corey and hugged him close, ignoring how the singer struggled in his grip, "I'm sorry Corey. I can't lose you..." He muttered, close to tears now from seeing what he'd caused, "I gave into stupid desire and I hate myself. I didn't want to hurt you, I'm so sorry, I didn't even think."

"You're a liar. Get off me and leave."

"No. I don't care if you'll push me away. I'm not leaving you, I won't, I can't lose you."

"I'll be fine," Corey sneered, getting annoyed with Jim now, "You should have thought about that before fucking him. I'm a firework ready to go off."

"I haven't lied to you Corey. I just didn't tell you what happened with him...I really hate myself, because I am no better than him. I did something that I didn't think I would and I know you're trying for us. I am too, that's why I'm not leaving. Please, give me a chance and let me prove that it was just once. Because I'm an idiot."

"You are," Corey sighed, looking up at Jim; he really wanted to forgive Jim but he didn't know if he could trust him, "He said you're friends again. I don't want that, you gotta stay away from him, until I trust you again. Promise me."

"I promise, and I'll call him to tell him that this 'friends' thing isn't going to work, not right now."

Corey nodded slowly, "You're staying in the spare room though," He finally pulled away from Jim's grip, "I need a shower." He got himself some clean clothes then headed to the bathroom.

Jim sighed and set to picking his clothes off the floor, once he had everything, he headed into the spare room and dropped them onto the bed, sitting down beside them. Even though Corey wasn't throwing him out for his infidelity, he still felt awful for what happened; he knew he needed to make it up to the singer, he just wasn't sure about how he would...


	8. Forgive Me

A few days passed, things between Corey and Jim hadn't improved much since Corey had found out about what Jim did. Jim was trying hard, doing everything he could to show Corey that he loved him, and what happened was a stupid mistake.

They held a façade at band practices, pretending that nothing was wrong between them. Jim knew it wasn't working, he could see just how much Corey wanted to avoid him at times, and he thought it best to maybe leave the house for a while...

But then Jim's brain stopped him, he didn't want to go and give up yet. He wanted to fight for Corey. Right the awful wrong he had made. At the moment, both of them were in the house: Corey was sat in the kitchen, nursing a coffee, and Jim was upstairs in his room, thinking.

Corey did want to forgive Jim, he missed him even though they still spent so much time around each other; he did want to run upstairs, into Jim's arms and just cuddle with him. He'd never felt so much love for one person, it broke him to know that Jim could cheat so easily. Corey needed Jim to prove that he meant something, or he wouldn't be able to really forgive what the man had done.

Jim sighed and laid back on the bed, thinking of what he could do to make it up to Corey; he didn't really have any good ideas and he wanted to do something special. Something that may not be repeated again. Maybe he could write Corey a song. It wasn't too unique, and a little cheesy, but Jim knew he wasn't a good lyricist: he could get his feelings out and show Corey that he wasn't giving up.

He sat up, smiling at the idea. He could do that...He'd just have to be quite about it.

* * * *

As the hours passed, Corey felt more alone, Jim hadn't bothered coming down for lunch and that worried Corey; he knew what Jim was like, he would never miss lunch. Then, he thought back to how things had been the past few days...Their relationship wasn't mending at all, Corey ignored Jim when he could, more at home. He didn't want to lose Jim but he couldn't forget what he was told.

Corey wasn't sure if it was good or bad that Jim didn't try to deny the allegations, he would have hated it if Jim had lied about what happened. He felt like he was stuck in such a rut. Maybe it would have been better if he ended things and kicked the guitarist out. It seemed like he wasn't willing to prove, or try things to mend what had happened.

Corey wanted to go too, he was getting more annoyed with the taller man. Corey's mind shot to the present, hearing a guitar playing; he rose an eyebrow and wandered out of the kitchen. The noise was coming from upstairs. He figured that Jim was just playing something to keep himself busy, it wasn't like they were doing anything, the only problem was that Corey didn't recognize the tune at all.

Giving into his curiosity, he headed upstairs, looking around and seeing his room door open: the noise louder in that direction. Corey swallowed down his nerves and headed that way, poking his head in and smiling at the sight of Jim playing. The taller had his eyes closed, his finger's working magic along the fret-board. Then Jim began singing and Corey could have collapsed, his voice was so raw and those lyrics made Corey's eyes well up with tears.

By the end of the song, the vocalist was crying softly, he ran over to Jim and held him tight, muttering soft apologies to him; the guitarist sighed happily, he moved his guitar and pulled his boyfriend closer, holding him tightly and shaking his head, "I'm so sorry baby. I ruined this for us...I want to start again, please give me the chance."

"Yes James, I'd love that," Corey nodded, moving a little then looking at Jim, "That was really beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked it," Jim brushed back some of Corey's hair, "You didn't need to apologize to me. I did this, you had every right to react the way you did. As long as you can forgive the mistake I made, I'll make up for it, I promise."

"Of course I forgive you. I love you so much James. I wanted to run back into your arms, I missed you so much baby. I thought you'd leave me..."

"I could never do that, I love you more than anything. I missed you too."

Corey smiled softly, his eyes closing as Jim wiped away his tears, "I know. I could tell. I'm so glad you didn't give up. I was waiting for you to prove how you felt and this was so perfect. We'll start again, and everything will be okay this time, I know it."

"I hope you're right Corey."

"Oh, I am! 'Cause if not, then that's okay, we can be friends. I'm not gonna lose you," Corey smiled more, making Jim smile too, "Everything that happened can be in the past, because we were wrong to do what we did, we knew what we were doing and it caused so much trouble."

"I don't mind. We can start afresh. How about we go on a date?" Jim offered, thinking something like that would help, they hadn't actually had a proper date together.

"Sure. That sounds great, when?"

"Hmm, does now sound okay?"

"Perfect!"

"Will you listen to something?"

"What?"

"I have a little secret..." Corey rose an eyebrow at that, wondering what Jim hadn't told him, "You've told me everything so I wanted to tell you too. What I did to Adam after he hurt you...It was so bad. I could have killed him-"

"He could have killed me. It's okay Jim."

"But I have such an awful temper. What if I snap with you?"

"You won't," Corey kissed Jim's cheek, "I can tell, the way you look at me James. There's so much love there. That's why I hated telling you to stay in the spare room. And avoiding you as much as I did. I knew what you did was just a mistake and that you loved me, but I needed a physical clarity, that it wouldn't happen again. You're not his friend, you don't talk to him. That song...Everything is just so perfect. You won't snap. And I could totally kick your ass if you did."

"Hm, I bet. Thank you so much Corey. I love you."

"I love you too James," The vocalist smiled brightly, moving away from his boyfriend, "Now c'mon! Let's go have that date, and make up."

The guitarist smiled then stood up, "Alright. That sounds perfect." They took each other's hands, ready to head out, have a nice date and then do whatever came to mind once they were back at home together. They hoped that things would really work out, and that they'd both be able to get passed what had happened...

 

**(A Week Later)**

Jim and Corey were working hard on mending their relationship. They wanted to move to a new place, somewhere that they could call theirs...And to get away from Adam, he seemed ready to cause trouble: both Corey and Jim didn't want to deal with that. Not with everything working out now. Even the band was doing well: getting to perform at venues, meeting some other good bands along the way.

They felt like everything was finally falling into place and both of them were truly happy. Corey was beginning to gain more trust for Jim, the taller having done little things to show his boyfriend how he felt, and proved that he wouldn't leave the singer.

Right now, the couple were comfortable at Corey's house, just watching a movie playing on the T.v. Jim had his arm around Corey, holding him as close as he could; the vocalist was more than happy in his boyfriend's warm embrace, he found himself cuddling a little closer, about ready to drift off. Jim had noticed and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Corey's head, "Don't fall asleep baby."

"You're so comfortable," The singer smiled, turning his head up and looking into his boyfriend's eyes, "I'm glad things are looking good for us."

"Me too," Jim smiled brightly, "I love you Corey."

"I love you too James." The shorter-man smiled more, then turning back to the T.v and snuggling into his boyfriend; the guitarist merely shook his head, he put his attention back on the T.v again, happy just to hold his lover close. Jim definitely wasn't going to ruin this again, he would always keep Corey safe, no matter what; he was going to make sure everything was great between them, he wouldn't risk the one thing he considered perfect...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!


End file.
